teen heroettes of neverland
by Claudia Dean O'Cobthaigh
Summary: when three teenage girls head out on an adventure they whind up in neverland, they soon find out that it will be up to them to save neverland.


{ chapter 1 }

There were three teenage girls: Riley, maddy, and Felicity. These three were bffs since the beginning. except maddy and felicity were sisters.

Riley, aspiring artist, was the one who would tell people what she thought with out being rude. She was what we would call the leader.

maddy, aspiring model/ actor / , was the one who would jump headfirst in to anything; she was the risky fun one.

Felicity, aspiring singer, was the funny one that would do almost anything once.

This briefly describes them. If your wondering why these three Have anything to do with never land, well its kind of an interesting story and I will tell you of you have the time.

............................Okay if you really want to know.  
It was first period of class on January 19th and maddy had just text Riley and told her that her and Felicity had found this really old map and all it said was N.N.L besides the map itself. It was so old that there seemed to be little pictures that indicated life but were almost to fade to see. And that they researched the letters on all the geographical search engines they could find. There were no matches!

"What am I suppose to do about it? Tell you what n.n.l. Stands for? Okay it means you two are Nuclear Ninnies with Ls on your foreheads. Lol meet me after class." text riley to maddy.

So they met and riley has a look.

"It looks genuine." Said Riley

"Yes I wound say probably early 18th century or late 17th wouldn't you?" said felicity

"I don't know you two are the two boobs. Oops I meant brains .you know I meant brains. J.k. right?" said Janna, a girl that was eavesdropping. .

All three girls turned and looked at Janna. she quickly dispersed

Making along story short after about four very heated, detailed and thought provoking discussions the three decided to set out on there way and they were sure there families would understand. Hey, they were almost women they needed this time. They were finding out who they were. This was going to be the time of their lives; even though they all knew when they got back home they were all grounded for life!

They packed their bags and decided to leave at 4:37 am on June 7th. Riley, felicity and maddy had worked very hard over the next few months. It was now may 30th and they all took their money they had made and put it into one account in all they had almost $4,000.00 plus Riley's ford mustang they were ready to go. On June 6th there parents had acted so weird. It was like they knew they were leaving but they wouldn't say it.

At maddy and felicity's house:

their mom: " if you go anywhere just know I love you and always keep a place for me in your heart."

"Mom what's the matter does it look like im leaving to you?" she said maddy with a hidden cry in her voice.

Then her mom said, remember boo, if you get in trouble you start pouring out that sword fighting little karate girl I knows in there,"

"But mom I don't fight." she said looking very confused.

"Ah yes that's called dancing now a day isn't it?" she said as she kissed her forehead, and went to bed. maddy walked up to felicity's room.

"hey sis. Whatcha doin?" said maddy as she plopped down on felicity's bed.

"just finishing packing." said felicity as she zipped her bag.

"what's the matter?" said maddy as she noticed felicity was sad.

" its just I feel so bad about leaving our parents." said felicity with a pouty tone to her voice.

"I know sis, but this is a once-in-a-lifetime- opportunity." said maddy as she put her hand under felicity's chin and raised it up.

"yeah, I know. I just feel so guilty about leaving." said felicity with a semi smile.

"are you feeling up to going after you know all that's happened this past year?" said felicity.

"yes, hey it might me do me some good." said maddy as she stared out the window. {maddy goes into a flashback:}

( maddy smiling at boyfriend driving car { maddy is 8 ½ months with child.} josh is head banging to "last resort by papa roach." they pull up to a stop light, maddy sees lights coming up way to fast on josh's side. She begins to panic. All of a sudden she screams everything goes white. She barely wakes up to reach over to touch josh. . . ."josh??? " said maddy)

"hey sis!!!" said felicity as she began to shake her out of her trance.

After a moment of silence ……

"cheer up chicka! The sun will come out toma…….." said maddy as she began to sing { tomorrow by annie }

"okay okay…. Im fine. Leave the singing to me." said felicity as she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"jeez! Everyone is a critic!" said maddy as she stood up and walked out. "love ya sis!" she finished as she poked her head in the door and threw a plush toy at her sister.

Then she went to her room and made sure she had everything.  
She sat on her bed and stared at a picture of her late boyfriend. She went into another flash back

"josh…baby where are you?"

There was nothing. She fell back into uncautioness, she awoke in a hospital with her sister over her crying hysterically.

"felicity weren't josh?" said reached with a black stare.

This made felicity cry even more, that's when the doctor came in and sat down beside maddy.

" I will tell you straight out. There was 3 passengers in the car. You are the only survivor." said the doctor as he held her hand.

"you mean…. josh, and my baby. No it cant be!" said maddy. She came back out of her trance.

" yes this will do me good. Maybe It will help me move on." said maddy as she put the picture in the bag and zipped it shut.

At Riley's house:

Her dad, if you seem to be around and meet any new people Just know to be strong, and wise and if you decide to take a few passengers, remember how strong of a leader you can be. I wont worry that much about you if. ….

"Y-yes dad, you were saying?" she said looking up at her father.

"Your one of the best artists I know. Remember to keep your confidence up out there. You can make it. Just try. But remember you always have the choice to choose the battles . If you know you can win it, go ahead. If its too tough. Ya better have a good backup plan. quick change of subject… have you got a letter back from that art school?"

"not yet dad, they said it would be atleast a month to two, depending on the number of applicants." said riley

"alrighty. Well off to bed with you . All artist need a good nights rest." said her dad as he hugged her and went off to watch the living room t.v.

"Okay dad. Love you . Night." She said as she finished hugging her dad and proceeded to her room to finish her packing.

June 7th came in matter of minutes to them so at 3:45 am riley carries her luggage to her car and put it in the trunk. She looked back at her house and said" see ya later."  
She headed for maddy and felicity's house.

To make it simple and so no one would hear the car grinding against the rocks Felicity and maddy had walked up the road and was waiting it was 4:15 and she knew she would miss her home and family but this was an opportunity life was giving her that she promised herself she was not going to miss.

Two headlights crept around the corner. It was 4: 30 just a few minutes ahead of schedule. they got in, put her stuff in the trunk, and then breathed deeply as the car began to move once more.  
So begins the adventure……

11:30 came and they met on the first floor and snuck back to their room.

"So how did you survive with out being seen? "said riley

"I know you were abducted by aliens werent you? "said maddie.

"no , crazy, besides there werent any aliens down there! Just men . Niiiiicccceee meeennnnn…."said felicity. In a *drool* tone

"alien , men, whats the difference? Anyways tell us where you were. You were gone what, almost 13 hours? "said riley.

"Okay I would say it may have been 2:30 o' something and I was dying to go to the bathroom, so I left the note just incase I could not slip back to my bag, that just doesnt sound right, anyway I couldnt there were a lot of luggage carriers messing around so I snuck down to the lowest part of the ship. And explored all the nooks and crannies this ships got. You know cause I really love ships. So any way I snuck back up, and met you guys. Thats it." Said felicity in a accomplished tone of voice.

"You didnt happen to stumble across anything interesting did you?" asked maddie eyebrows raised nudging felicity.

There was a slap.

"Now, Felicity would never do that would she?" said riley sarcastically.

"No never." Felicity said about to burst in to laughter.

Then all three began to laugh.

It was three days on the voyage and a terrible storm hit. It swept the ship closer and closer to the Bermuda triangle. The storm stopped but not before the ship lost all communication, and power. The three girls stood on deck looking up at the nigh sky. It was ok for felicity to be out because every one was on deck; the crewmembers were checking the rooms.

Then a star shot across the sky, and each girl wished to herself:

maddie,: I wish I could be one of the greatest actresses ever! I could say I wanna sandwitch, and like magic it would appear."

Felicity, : I want to be a pirate .oh!! And a singer too !! I want to sing and everybody like it…. (For once said a small voice in the back of her head)

Riley, : I wish, I could be the greatest artist that ever was or have superpowers... Yeah right I shall save the day with my magic paintbrush! Ha, im riley! begone with you before I turn you into a toad! She said laughing silently to herself.

Suddenly, there was a big wind and everyone panicked. The girls ran back to the room like many of the passengers did.

"Man that was scary." Said maddie

"Mmm-hmm… like bad ju ju." said Felicity.

"Get your bags, I have a bad feeling well be needing them." Said Riley as she looked at felicity " don't climb back in your "carry out bag felicity . We wont be needing it." she finished as she gave the other two girls a reassuring smile.

They were each packed and ready to go. They went  
Above deck. There was a dense fog, the girls held tight to one another. It was quiet. To quiet

There was a terrible sound almost like 8 tornadoes together, the girls ran, they found a lifeboat on deck.  
They turned it over and huddled together underneath it. Then everything went black

##############################################################################

{chapter 3}

No one knows exactly how long they had been knocked out, but we find the girls drifting in the little lifeboat, in the middle of the sea.

"Well isnt this quality time?" said riley trying to brighten the situation.

"Yes. I must agree with you there buddy ol Pal." said maddie being sarcastic.

"So what do you wanna do?" said felicity being annoying.

"Well we could drown you." said maddie annoyed at her younger sister being annoying.

After two days of drifting, riley spots land.

"Hey I see land! Row, row, row!!" said riley

"Your boat gently down the stream!"finished maddie and Felicity.

Felicity looked confused

"what is it felicity?" asked maddie

"Riley told us to row, but we have no oars." She said bluntly.

"Good point." riley said.

They sat a little while till maddie said

"I wish we had a sandwich. 3 of them. One for each of us. "

And just like magic there in her hands were 3 subs!

"How did you do that?" asked riley.

"I just wished for it." She said bewildered herself.

" oh no! too much sea water * hurl hurl*" said felicity as she leaned over the side of the life boat.

"Good lets row!" said riley as she swung felicitys head back up and motioned for her to row.

So all three of the girls were now rowing and half eating their subs. Captain hook looking out at sea, sees this and hands Smee his eyeglass.

"Tell me, what do you see, Smee?" said hook

"Three young women sir,"

"What are they doing?" said hook looking a bit confused.

"Rowing, no eating, no, okay sir now theyre rowing. " said smee very un-decisively.

"Smee alert the crew!" said hook

Smee blows his boson whistle now every pirate gathers around to hear the news.

"I dont see them flying kids." Said one pirate to another.

"Gents youll like this. The captain says be on your guard. There are three young women rowing this way."

"Women. Three. Rowing. Three rowing women. Coming this way? Three women?" said the pirates simultaneously.

"Port side. Boys!" Yelled Hook

Every living thing it seemed was on the ship looking for the girls. Even the things that crawled out of Cookson's kitchen.

*A lobster,* " I don't see em!"*

The girls were almost there.

"I see a boat!" said felicity

"well aren't you captain obvious? " said her sister sarcastically.

"We shall go around them, we don't know if there friend or foe." Said riley.

"there men. There friend!" said felicity just wanting to see if they were pirates or regular sailors.

" knock it down half pint." said Maddie as she hit felicity with her soggy- half eaten sub, then continued rowing.

"sisters. Annoying ones at very good friends." thought riley to herself .

All the pirates see them turning and everyone says,

"No wait come back here!"  
"Well be nice we promise!"  
"I villa cook for you!" said Cookson

Then all the pirates including Hook went to put their hands over the cooks mouth.

"I think I hear some one shouting. Hey maddie wish for a pair of binoculars for me please?" said felicity

"Ok. I wish I had a pair of hot pink binoculars." said maddie.

"why hot pink you know how much I loath and despise pink!" said Felicity

"beggars cant be chosers , felicity." said riley who knew from experience that this girl could complain till the sun went down.

They appeared Felicity grabbed them and saw the pirates shouting, and she said, "There pirates and they want us to come over there!"

The pirates were pleased they had gotten ones attention, and hoped they would soon turn around.

"NO! N-O! NO!! We dont know them". Said riley

" but we want to… pirates… " said felicity nudging riley.

All three girls threw out the subs, and rowed with arms and legs kicking to the ship.

maddie and felicity both had mile wide grins, riley to was beginning to smile.

"hehehe!!!!! yes pirates! I hope gobble and goober dont anger them or will be their salmagundi!" said riley silently. " don't smile. don't smile. Ah, who cares! Real live pirates!!!!" said riley as she giggled aloud.

"There coming!" said the boson

"Yeah!" shouted the pirates.

Soon the girls were at the Jolly Roger.

"No way!! This is the Jolly Roger! That means if maddie got her wish I can to. I thought it was impossible! Im going to be a pirate! Im going to be a pirate! Im going to be a pirate! And a singing pirate at that!" thought felicity to her self.

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger. I am captain hook." Said hook.

all the pirates were shouting there names, that there was a big brawl about to erupt.

"I am Riley this is Felicity and this is maddie."  
Riley said pointing to each one as she said  
Her name.

"Pleased to meet each of you. Tell me why are you in never land?" said captain hook.

"Never land. N.l." thought riley "Felicity your favorite story what was the full name of the island? And maddie give me the map that got us in to this mess. Sorry sir, I may be able to answer you in a moment." Said riley being the responsible mature one.

She looked at the map while maddie held it and Felicity said:

Never Never Land

All three girls gasped and said "n.n.l. Stands for NEVER NEVER LAND!"

The pirates just stared at the girls.

"We made it . were are we again?" said maddie

"I cant believe it. Captain hook. Peter pan. How kewl!" Said riley

"Now can we go exploring. But after we meet all these guys. I do stress all." Said felicity

So the girls told the story of how maddie and Felicity found the map, and how they planned their escape.  
Then how they forgot their money that was stolen, and the ship, the mysterious storm.

The pirates were so into the story as riley told it that they were all looking like children, mouths agape and staring.

Then when riley had finished the story with,

"So when we figured that what N.N.L. stood for never never land, you asked us why were here and I told you the story of how we got here. have I forgot anything maddie?"

"Nope. Can you think of anything Felicity?" said maddie.

"Thats it. Oh yeah, the end, you forgot that." Said Felicity.

"The end." Said Smee happily.

As the day wore on the pirates were still trying to talk  
To each of the girls at once. It was almost nerve racking. Except being girls, they liked this kind of attention.

They slept on the ship that night. And no the men did not bother them.

"This is just like camping out!" said maddie.

"Yep. With out all those bugs crawling in your ears!" said Felicity laughing trying to creep maddie out.

"Felicity stop! You know what happens when you scare me before bed." Said maddie.

"You know ghost love ships maddie." Riley said smirking.

"Now thats not true!!! "she said whimpering.

Suddenly a sea gull swoops past maddie resulting in her to scream. Causing her to start a chain reaction.

"What is it?!" said Felicity and Riley.

"It was the ghost!!!! "screamed Maddie.

"What ghost?" said riley

"You sure it wasn't you looking at yourself?" said Felicity.

"oh look whos talking." said maddie

"well naturally we are related." said felicity laughing

"alright you two enough lets go to sleep." said riley

By this time all the pirates had came out of their crew quarters even hook came out.

Then the girls screamed together because all these men were seeing them in there nighties and vice versa.

Then the men screamed in return for two reasons. One hearing the girls scream wondering what was wrong, and two seeing each other in there nighties and only knowing each other for one day.

They stood staring at each other till hook said

"Why were you young ladies screaming?"

"maddie was scared when a seagull came and she thought it was a ghost." Said Riley slightly embarrassed and in shock of seeing hook in his ' boxers with poodles on them'.

"It was kind of our fault too Riley. We fed her up on scary stories before bed." Said Felicity. As she kept staring at a shirt-less mason.

"Dumb bird!" replied maddie trying to cover her body so the men wouldnt stare. She was clothed but not much.

maddie was pulling her shirt and her p.j. shorts up because her midriff and something else was about to be exposed. Riley had her hands covering her southern states, she was wearing shorts. Felicity had her 1 arm folded across her chest; she was wearing a very tight shirt and 1 arm down south she was in her undies.

***Sorry just making us all comfy! Ya cant sleep till ur comfy!****

The silence was broken when hook said in a sleepy tone,

"If that is all we will bid you a good night. They retired to their chambers once more."

"Good night dont let the seagulls get cha! "Felicity said.

"Shush it felicity." Said Riley.

About 45 minutes passed and suddenly

"Omg! Its a bug! Felicity its on your back! "said maddie

"Where get it off! Before it bites me!" said Felicity screaming.

"women!" said a groucy sleep deprived mullins.

The pirates got back up to see what the fuss was about this time.

When they came out everyone was surprised to see Felicity running and jumping around. ( in a tight shirt and undies)  
And riley( in the short-shorts) running after Felicity, And Maddie rolling on deck laughing.

Then things got worse for the girls but better for the pirates.

While running after felicity; riley's shorts fell, and she tripped.

*****Sorry riley. Feel free to slap me with a frying pan.***  
**  
Then Felicity tripped over maddie and her undies fell exposing something a lady should not mention.

(Her rear was showing {0.0} …Feel free to shrudder.)

The men **rushed** down to help the women .

Mullins, Noodler, and Starkey helped Riley. Smee helped maddie off the ground she was still laughing.

Mason and Billy jukes helped Felicity.

"Felicity, I was joking there was no spider on you!" said maddie.

Riley began to laugh but tried to muffle it.

"what?" said felicity as she noticed the stifeled laughter of riley.

"look down south felicity." Said maddie.

Reluctantly she began to figure out north, east, south, and west. Spinning herself in the directions she said. Everyone noticing something.

"Awe, I dont see it ."

"But we sure do!!! "said maddie

"huh?" said felicity absent mindedly.

Instantly the men began to crack up. They were all enjoying this. Then cookson came out and said

"Zis is too good. Zit makes me vaunt to cook!"

"now we want none of that! Cookson!" remarked Billy Jukes.

"What is it! I dont get it!" felicity said angrily

"look down and behind…" Said Alf Mason chuckling.

The men laughed even harder when mason said the word **behind**

"why felicity, you never told me you had a tattoo of an anchor on your rear." said riley as she fell on the deck laughing.

"oh my.. so sorry bout that. Riley, maddie why didnt you tell me!" said felicity in a hush-hush voice as she pulled up her undergarments.

After a long long 15 minutes everyone stopped laughing and yes, finally every one went to sleep on the Jolly Roger.

And so ended the girls first day in never land

##############################################################################

{chapter 4}

The next morning at breakfast cookson made burnt eggs, bacon ashes and something that was bright orange and goopy. That was something no one wanted to even try. They tried to figure out what it was.

maddie said "creamy toxic jello? Or one of my sisters recipies?"

"No its smees brains." Said hook under his breath.

After breakfast and a lot of visits to bath room,  
They began their daily routines. Then about noon riley sees something weird in the sky.

"What is that!" she said

"Captain its them flying brats!" said Starkey

"Get their leader! What do want you want with the others!" commanded hook.

"You do what you want with them!! I want pan!!"Said hook unknowing of repeating himself.

"Oh koolie oh I wish I could fly!!" said maddie  
Hook was clearly mad because pan was getting away, maddie was just standing there in hooks way , Riley was well trying to put it all together and felicity wanted to be nice to the kids so she pulled some cookies from her bag and held them up and said:

"Who wants a cookie?? "she said cheerfully.

Being children all excepted and even Wendy smelt the delicious smell and could not resist.

Just then. Hook and his men pulled a net across them and tied it..

"hook youll never get away with this!! "said pan

then there was a big ringing and a lot of shouts from the boys.

"I cant believe I forgot that pan & hook was enemys!! This is all my fault." Said felicity to herself.

"Awe, those poor kids!" said maddie and Riley.

"Thank you, exceptional strategy, milady." Said hook overjoyed.

"how could you!" said felicity as she ran below deck crying.

Riley and maddie looked at each other and they knew they were going to free the kids.

"let me go talk felicity." said maddie

" hey gurl, were going to free those kids. Kay?" said maddie as she sat down beside her sister.

"how could he be that mean to lil' kids?" said felicity wiping away tears

" revenge. " said maddie

"were gonna free them… tonight." said maddie as she helped felicity to her feet " hey, it will be alright."

Felicity just nodded in agreement.

It was dinner and cooksons food was baking…  
Everyones brains

"We have those three girls on our ship now! They can cook." Said mason

"Aye but cookson wont like the idea." Said Starkey

"The lasses. Do they know how to cook?" said Mullins

"No better time to learn." Replied mason

"Isnt it worth the risk? Well either die from cooksons food or the food from three women?" said jukes

"Aye but women? On a ship? Thats a tough one lad." Said Mullins

The girls entered below and overheard the conversation.

"Oh get over your stupid superstitions!" said felicity

"Felicity be nice, yes we can cook, well I can, maddie can clean, and felicity is really good with her hands." Said Riley.

The men started laughing and staring at felicity while felicity turned blood red, and riley joined in after she realized how she had put it and began to laugh along

"Well you perverse group of sea dogs & hooligans!!! She meant if its dull, out of shape, and cant function or is broken!!" She said totally embarrassed.

" not helping!" said felicity as she slammed a bowl down in front of mason spilling some of it.

" sorry, not having a good day." apologized felicity as she wiped the soup off the table with her skirt.

"its okay." said mason as he stared at her cleaning up the mess.

"what?" said felicity noticing him staring

"nothing. You do have nice hands" said mason as he began to eat.

"thank you??" said felicity as she continued to serve

Everyone was in hysterics. About the remarks made by riley. People loosing breath, rolling on the floor with mirth, until hook came in and saw the commotion going on and said

"What is going on here?"

The men, maddie and Riley were trying to say it but ended up in laughter again.

"Sir we were talking about how Riley can cook. maddie can clean and I can fix anything, they are now being extremely un-mature because she mentioned I was good with my hands. I meant I did learn a few masonry skills back home. But still!!! "she said pouting and pointing to the still laughing crew.

"Well do you have anything to say for your selves?" said hook gallantly.

"Yeah maddie, I know you were cooking it up with john Baltimore, Michael colt, and David Davis, last school dance!" said felicity still in a "mood".

"Omi god, sisters *rolls eyes* I cant believe im listening to this conversation! Im going back down to the galley and finish the drawing I started this morning some one come and tell me when this storm blows over." Said riley pointing to maddie and felicity.

"Well felicity I know you were doing more than just studying with brad stammers! "said maddie

"No, no, thats just like you over reacting! I really needed help with my math!! "felicity said in a whining voice

"Yeah sure. Whats 2 + 2 ??" Said maddie rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"22!!! No no , I mean 4! Well you just don't care. Your math smart, im history smart!" resorted felicity.

The insults lasted for about 15 minutes, all the men sat down at the table or leaned next to the walls, and listened to the two exchange words. Riley had finished her drawing and came back up to find them still fussing.

"You know its been 15 minutes youve broken you're record!" said riley.

"Well I dont think the other lasses can hear ye. "Said Smee smiling so cheerfully at riley.

Then riley goes between the two and says, "Look maddie. Felicity, you two are sisters and best friends, whats the one word I can say to you two." said riley Trying to be peaceful about it

"Felicity you three toed gin monkey!!!" shouted maddie

"Y-yo-you-you- purple pin toed pinball pepper particle! "yelled felicity confused at herself more than anyone else

"Pin toed pinball? "said hook in his cabin listening through a partly closed door.

"Okay you two you can stop now!" said riley getting irritated at them both.

"Youre a sad sloth of an ingrate!"said maddie

"Youre a herd of run aground whales on a mile island!"said felicity

"Id take a million scorpions over you any day!" said maddie

Riley had had enough she went between them and smacked both of them on there cheeks at once.

**a three stooges slap if you will.**

"What was that for?" said maddie and felicity in unison.

"for being annoying." said riley

"Well at least you two stopped youre whining." said Mullins.

"ah, like you never stop yours?" said maddie sarcastically.

"women." mumbled mullins as he trudged up stairs.

Desert! come and get eet shouted cookson from the galley

"Id prefer scorpions over cooksons food any day. "Said Billy jukes.

"At least you didnt cook this!" said maddie to felicity

Suddenly felicity made a **rude gesture** to maddie and hook saw this.

"Milady! You are a woman wherever did you learn such a rude, and low moral valued action?" said hook appalled.

"My daddy taught me this one." said maddie as she returned her gesture.

"Omigod. What are we going to do? Well all perish! Oh no Mullins! You were right its bad luck to have these two aboard. Noooooooo……." said riley being sarcastic as she ate.

"maddie and felicity! Look at this." she said

"What!" said maddie.

"I finished before you guys!" said riley.

"You know... im getting really tiered of insulting you." Said felicity

"I know. Me too! How about a truce?" said maddie.

"Truce. Love you sissy." Said felicity with puppy dog eyes.

"Truce like a salad?" said Smee still smiling.

"Wow" said riley "I thought you two would never hush."

"I wish the captain could say that to peter pan and we could leave this reched island." Said starkey to mason.

"Aye, I wish it too." Said mason staring at felicity.

It was nightfall and riley snuck in to the hooks cabin while he was on the deck facing the other way, and she took the key to the brig off the key ring, and snuck back out. Un noticed. Felicity and maddie stayed on deck and kept the pirates from going near hooks cabin or the brig. All the men were asleep

"Shh, felicity! Youll wake the men! "said riley

"Yeah were suppose to be sneaking remember?" said maddie

"Youre talking .Youre taking up my living space." Said felicity

"well you two are both taking up mine!" said riley agitated that they were going to wake up the men, she asks maddie if she has any duck tape and, oddly enough, she does. then riley puts a strip of the tape on both, felicity and maddies mouths. They were pretty quiet for now.

##################################################################

{ chapter 5 }

finaaly the lock dropped, and peter, the lost boys and tink walked out, wendy thanked the

girls and peter invited them to come to the underground house.....

tink sprinkled pixie dust on them and riley, maddie and felicity began to float up ward

while felicity hit her head on the cieling.

" nice going sis." maddie said with a smirk.

"shh, we better ski'daddle before hook or the crew finds us." said riley as she led the way

up and off the deck of the jolly roger.

"wow im flying! haha!" said riley as she sored through the clouds.

" i feel like im filled with air!" said felicity

maddie began to stifle her laughter

"what?" said riley wondering what was so funny

" felicity "filled with air" ?!" said maddie as she lost it.

riley joined in the laughter

suddenly felicity zoomed past them.

{poof.}

"oops, sorry, backfire." said felicity slightly embarrassed

after a moment of silence....

all three began to laugh uncontrolably.

after a few minutes everyone was at the underground house.

"hmmm.... cozy" said riley

" love the natural de'cor" said maddie

" just a wee bit small is'nt it?" said felicity slightly hunched over.

" well you are "

" a bit tall for your age" said the twins

"slightly" inserted slightly

"so where do i sleep?" said maddie

"ummmm...." said peter as he scrached his head

" i get to curl up near the fire" said felicity

"yeah, just dont 'backfire'." said riley jokingly

"well, how do you expect me to act after eating cookson's concotions." said felicity as she

drug a small blanket over her legs.

"hmph, dont you mean 'experements' " said maddie as she settled down beside wendy

"agreed." said riley as she setlled down beside slightly and tink layed on her pillow.

everyone said thier goodnights and slept well in to the next day.

*****meanwhile somewhere in a deep cavern somewhere in neverland........ the villan of

all villans, who wore a leather tu-tu, just to make a statement, had been planning a

villinous plan for the past decade..............

" im almost ready { snort } to take over neverland! and become queen!" said the monster

as she laughed an evil laughter that ecoed through-out the cavern.

**** on the jolly roger........

" cap'n!!!!!!" screamed mullins as he brought a un locked lock to show the captain.

" what improriatey is this!" yelled the captain as the lock swong on his hook.

" hmmm.... i wonder what the lock was to? " said smee

hook rolled his eyes and thought to himself " how could they have un-locked the brig themselves?" then it dawned on the captain....

" mullins, where are the girls?!"

mullins went to the girls room and all that was there was there stuff, but alas three girls were'nt there

" thay aint there cap'n." said mullins arms crossed.

" hmmm..... capin, do ye think the wee lass's saw the children leave?" said smee still thinking.

" ye dolt they left with the children!"said hook

" and i know just were to find them...." hook trailed off in thought ... again

" mason, starkey, mullins ready the long boat were going ashore." said hook as he headed to the little boat.

they ended up in the indian encampment. it was noon

.

**** at the underground house the kids woke up and * attempted* to wake the teens.

"get up!!! up up up!!!!" shouted micheal and jhon.

" im uuuppppppppahhhh!!!!!" said maddie as she popped up eyes red

"ahhhhh!!!!!!!!" said the kids out of fear.

" whats all the hubub? " said riley as she awoke hair a little fluffed and rubbing her eyes.

"whazzzz happnin' " yelled felicity as she stretched like a big lion or something and

yawned a 'ferocious' yawn/yell that scared the living day lights out of everyone especially

peter pan.

all the children huddled together in the corner and stared at the tree teenagers mumbling

amounst themselves, when the girls stared at the kids and said simultaniosly " oh. "

"ok, kids, when 'teenagers' get stressed they look a little more like adults." said maddie

trying to calm the kids down from thier state of shock.

" yes, when you get older you need more time in the mornings to get up, we cant pop - up

and go at it like we did when we were 5. " said riley sitting around looking for a

coffee-cup.

" you were" said one twin

" five once?" said the other

" yep, thats when we met, we were 5 and in kindergarten" said riley as she looked at

felicity doing her morning streches.

"whats she doing? it looks slightly fun." said slightly as he saw felicity doing her yoga

pose of the day

"yoga AND i think riley needs her coffee" said felicity as she was in a weird pose.

" exactly what is that good for.... yoga " said peter.

" it keeps me fit, and i feel calmer when i do this" said felicity who looked awake but her

hair looked more like a frizz- machine,

" felicity you need a hair brush.... badly!" said maddie as she stood up and looked at peter

"so leader what are we going to do today?"

"i think we should see how the indians are doing." said peter

"splendid! ill bring my pocketbook! " said wendy

everyone stared.....

" what kind of pocketbook? i love pocketbooks!" said felicity

"can we get this show on the road!" said riley ready for an adventure.

*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~


End file.
